<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Lucky Day by Ifitrainstomorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597083">Your Lucky Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow'>Ifitrainstomorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism, bottom!Marty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger在夜里醒来。被五花大绑扔在墙角的他恰好听到了一场性爱直播。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Lucky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/gifts">hieroglyphics</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ginger突然醒了。</p><p>像条倒霉的野狗被扔到了下水道里，他懵逼了好一会才想起来现在是什么情况。</p><p>操。</p><p>操！该死的Dar Crash！操他的墨西哥人和冰毒生意！</p><p>他只记得被Crash打得半死，连拖带拽地从霍斯顿的街区跑出来，塞进了一辆车。妈的，Crash那个疯子到底打了他多少下？他的肋骨和肚子到现在还在吭吭地抽，脸上又肿又痛，哦他妈的他的宝贝胡子被汗和血糊成了一团，还不知道被扯掉了多少撮。</p><p>Ted跟他说过，Crash不可信，那小子以前就像匹疯马，Miles都控制不了他，更何况现在？挨了三枪又回来，谁知道会不会进化成什么超级僵尸疯马？但是Ginger就是想碰碰运气。他现在手头缺人，好几单活都干得不好，再这么下去迟早要被Miles弄死。要是能拉到Crash入伙——拜托，那可是Crash！谁能拒绝这种活体AK-47？正好这家伙有了新东家，急着撬他们的制毒线，不得不参加他们的“西瓦拉多大决战”（*注1）。Ginger得意得要命，只觉得他的霉运终于要结束了。</p><p>他奶奶的，结束个屁。</p><p>Ginger愤怒地复盘完几个小时前发生的一切，才把注意力放回现在。他被捆成了一只搞笑的虫茧，面朝壁地扔在墙角，嘴也被封了胶带，除了能扑腾几下啥也干不了。也不知道他现在在哪个有钱佬空置的破房子里，这里他妈的还有壁炉。他能听到火星啪嗒响动的声音和背后映过来的光。他才看到眼前的墙壁脱了漆，就这几分钟还掉了好些在他脑袋上，粉飞了一脸，让他差点咳嗽出声——</p><p>要不是突然听到身后房间另一侧传来的声音的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“操，你好点没有？”是个Ginger不认识的男声。带着挺重的鼻音，娘唧唧的。</p><p>“我没事，你坐下，绕多了我头晕。”Crash的声音响了起来。</p><p>哦，是Crash和他叫来的那个男人。这货是Crash在南边的人？虽然他一路上被Crash按着头揍，揍得头晕眼花根本没怎么看清那个男的，但那怎么也不像个墨西哥佬啊？再说Crash一向独来独往，四年前也只是听说他从边境来的，身边从来没有什么老伙计。这家伙甚至不像在道上混的。什么情况？Crash带这种白斩鸡在身边干什么？总不能是他的姘头吧？</p><p>接着是窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，皮带扣撞在一起的声音。这会没人说话了，Ginger才发现空气里似乎有种微妙的气氛。Crash的呼吸很粗重，正常，本来Ginger也没多想。要知道刚才他们在霍斯顿整的那出，他自己就差点没吐出来（他的确要吐了，然后那个混蛋立刻把他的嘴封上了，他要是吐了就会被自己的呕吐物噎死，所以），他对Crash没事人一样的状态可不爽得很。但这是几个小时后了，现在才喘也太迟了点。啊哈，那个傻逼应该是磕多了。他就知道那点料没白加！</p><p>“我看你一点都不像没事。你真的不会厥过去吗？操，我觉得你的老二马上就要爆炸了。”那男的听上去还挺着急。“你真的有在撸吗？你磕的是可卡因还是一整瓶伟哥啊！”</p><p>“过来，Marty。”Crash的口气像在叫一只狗。那个男人的脚步滞住了。Ginger能听到他的鞋底在地上磨蹭的声音。可能过了十几秒，那个“Marty”放弃了似的地一跺脚，大步走了过去。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>然后又是一阵莫名其妙的寂静。他听到一点肢体碰撞和拉扯的动静，那个男人像真的小狗那样抽了一声。在奇怪的喘息和吞咽唾沫的声音过后，Crash开口了。“既然你这么担心，为什么不干脆动个手帮我一下？”</p><p>操。</p><p>操操操操操，这真是他姘头。</p><p>那男人又哽了一声，然后好像挣扎了一下，但是没成功。Ginger不奇怪，那毕竟是Crash。这家伙要是打得过他，那不得比Miles还牛逼。挣动和力量较量的声响慢慢变弱了，他听到那个男人恼羞成怒的抱怨声。“你……你这个神经病！妈的，你是不是磕太High把脑子磕飞了？你这是在干吗？为什么我要帮你？”</p><p>“怎么了？我没记错的话，两周前是谁醉傻了，拉着我让我帮忙的？你那个时候不是挺爽的吗？哦还有上周，我把手放到你老二上的时候，你好像也没拒绝啊？一个男人可不会忘记他欠的债。”Crash的声音听上去很放松，Ginger不记得什么时候听过他这样，即使是以前他们干了一票最大的，磕着最纯的货，爽得瘫成一片时也没有。</p><p>那男人又开始挣扎了，Ginger听到他愤怒地锤打Crash胸膛的声音。打了两下又没声了，不知道是被制住了还是没敢再打。整个房间只剩下他俩交叠在一起的急促的呼吸声。哦，要是有人注意得到的话，还有Ginger的。</p><p>“嘿，听话，Marty，伸出你的手来。你不是想帮忙吗？我现在就需要你帮忙。我自己弄不出来，只能你来试试。所以动动手指，还上你的债。”</p><p>“哼……”那个男人不情不愿地吭哧了一会，最后大概是认输了——因为他听到了熟悉的摩擦声、暧昧的一点点滋滋作响的水声，还有Crash满意的咕哝声。他听过这个声音一次，三年前，在德克萨斯。那时他们在同一个房间里搞女人，他在肉体碰撞的啪啪声和周围的浪叫声里捕捉到一声低沉的呻吟，明显不同于他前面嗷嗷大叫的哥们。他往后面瞟了一眼，看到Crash靠在墙上，腿间跪着个金发妞。他半睁着眼睛，还有余裕抽他那没停过的破烟，手有点随意但有力地放在那妞的头发上。鬼知道为什么Ginger记得那个画面，他甚至不记得那时候操的妹子长什么样了。</p><p>“转一下你的手腕。用点劲。你就不能照顾一下头部吗？你的指甲长着干嘛的，用它啊。”神奇的是，Crash全程都在逼逼，完全不像他以前那个哑巴样。他说话时嗓子还是轰轰作响，像什么野兽在低声嘶吼。这时候他甚至还有点在笑，听上去又危险又吸引人。难怪以前Crash还在时，女人们总是一窝蜂似的往他那扑。</p><p>“Marty”安静如鸡地忍了一段时间，任劳任怨地给Crash撸着管，最后憋不住还是嚷嚷了起来。</p><p>“操！你就不能闭嘴吗？有力气挑三拣四，不如赶紧射！明天不是还要去找那个什么Dewall吗？你要挺着老二到天亮吗？”</p><p>“啪！”他听到猛的一声拍打，手劲挺大，可能是Crash打了那男人一下。打的是屁股吗？“Marty，我射不出来怪谁？你连手活都要我教就算了，我看你还有点不太专心啊。”Crash动了动，他那件皮衣摩擦过身体，发出Ginger熟悉的响声。</p><p>“呃嗯！”那个男人立刻哼了一声。他鼻音本来就重，呻吟起来色情度猛增，空气里一下旖旎了不少。</p><p>“是我磕多了，你兴奋什么呢？”Crash听起来兴致盎然，比刚刚让别人给他撸老二的时候还有精神。操，他是不是有病？他是在玩那个男人吗？是吗？</p><p>“既然这样，我应该给你示范一下。反正我跟你的这根东西也不算陌生了。”</p><p>然后是解皮带，拉裤链和一阵布料拉扯的声音。在那个男人陡然拔高的呻吟声里，Ginger可耻地发现自己硬了，应该说，硬了好一阵了。鉴于他被捆得像个拘束室里的精神病人，下身的小老弟站起来以后勒得就分外的痛。更别提他还穿着那身倒霉警服呢，操！而且他是被传染了基佬病毒吗？为什么听Crash跟男人打炮会硬成这样？要是被帮里的那些家伙知道了，他以后还混个蛋啊。</p><p>“你……你……你妈的，你个变态……啊！”这小子是气得骂娘呢，还是爽得骂娘呢？根据他听上去喘得找不着北的熊样，Ginger觉得应该是后者。显然Crash和他有同样的判断，他大概是加重了手上的动作，或者掐了那男人一把，搞得对方话没说完又嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来。</p><p>“让你帮我弄出来，结果你比我硬得还厉害。是谁比较变态？”Crash又低低地笑了一下。这才多久，Crash就笑了两回了，真是见了鬼了。</p><p>“手别停，Marty。别忘了你的任务。”Crash的声音变得有点闷，也许是把头埋到那男人脖子里去了。接下来他们的说话声就听不太清了，是他们压低了音量，还是顾着和对方的老二做亲密交流忙不过来，就不知道了。说实话，Ginger现在自己也有麻烦了——嘿，这可是现场直播，一屋子的呻吟喘息，就算是基佬版的，就算啥也看不到，他也没法控制自己不硬得像根铁棍——这是生理反应！操，他觉得自己要把裤子撑破了！这是什么另类折磨法吗？因为他加了料就让他也老二爆炸吗？混蛋Crash！说到Crash——Crash喜欢男的？怎么从来都看不出来？他虽然满打满算也就认识这家伙不到一年，但是那会也是一起杀人放火抢银行的交情，就他看来，别说男的了，Crash连女的都不怎么感兴趣。怎么吃了枪子还带转性的吗？</p><p>操，不管Crash喜欢男的女的，Ginger只知道再不解救自己的老二就真的要死了。他开始努力挪动自己的木乃伊身体，试图翻到地上，好歹能蹭蹭地板——听上去很可悲，但这已经是他能想到的唯一的办法了。就在他拿出吃奶的力气好不容易把上半身撅了过来时，房间那边突然有了不小的动静，吓得他差点把脖子扭断。</p><p>“我要……呃！呃啊！你干嘛！”</p><p>“你还问我？你要射了吗？Marty？你是不是忘了什么事？你可还没帮我弄出来呢。”</p><p>“你……啊你放手，操，天哪，你放开，让我……啊！！”那个男人突然一个尖叫，是Crash突然一把把他掀翻，按在地上扯他脱了一点的裤子——哦，拜他差点断掉的脖子所赐，他现在能看到了。</p><p>“操，别扒我裤子，操你妈的Rust你要干嘛！”</p><p>“这样下去不行。就像你说的，我可不想挺着老二出去见人。”</p><p>Crash摁着那个男人，把他的腿掰开，俯身下去贴住了他。手大概是又伸下去揉对方的老二了，Ginger看不到，他们俩现在就像对恶心的连体婴。只是那个金发男人（操，又是金发）全身都开始打颤，呻吟声都变了调。Ginger感觉自己的下身猛的一跳。他完蛋了，他绝对是感染上基佬病毒了——</p><p>“不行……不行，你不能……呜…Rust，Rust！”</p><p>“放松，放松Marty，我不插进去，别动，马上就好了。”Crash（那个男人叫他Rust，认真的吗？这什么鬼名字？）抱着那个男人，把他按在地上操着他的腿。他的腰挺动着，手抓着那人的手腕——随意地，但也有力地。Ginger突然想看看他的表情，是不是和那个时候一样。当他伸着脑袋往上瞟时，却撞上一双凶狠锋利的眼睛——Crash盯着他，Ginger不知怎么的感觉自己像被蛇盯住的老鼠，冻住了——然后他慢慢凑到身下人的耳边，说了句什么。他的动作猛地变得激烈起来，那男人被他顶得在地上前后摆动，整个人颤个不停，但他把头埋进Crash的肩膀，除了最后的一声闷哼，再也没有叫出过声。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ginger不太清楚他们什么时候搞完的，他从冷冻状态回神之后就一直忙着把自己扭回去——他的骨盆简直快脱臼了。开玩笑，他既不想死于老二爆炸，也不想死于瑜伽挑战失败。等他花了一个世纪把一切都恢复原样，像条奄奄一息的老狗瘫在墙角喘气时，他听到身后传来了脚步声。</p><p>“看来你自己一个人玩得很开心嘛，Ginger。”Crash低哑的声音在身后响了起来。他用脚踩住Ginger，把他翻了个面。他瞥了一眼Ginger下身还没有完全消下去的那一包，嗤了一声。</p><p>“拜你那些‘专为我定制’的好东西所赐，我现在一点也睡不着。”Crash点了根烟，眯着眼吐出一口气。他看上去还是像刚从地狱里爬回来的，瞳孔收缩着，拿着烟的手还在不受控制地轻微抽搐——但他已经不像上半夜那样好像随时要暴起崩掉十五个人的脑壳了——他身上散发着一点性爱后慵懒餍足的味道，心情好像好了不少。</p><p>“所以我觉得我们应该出去兜个风，车后箱是个很适合你的位置。然后你会详细地、一五一十地告诉我Dewall的所有事情。”</p><p>Crash弯下腰把他拽了起来，像对一只待宰的猪一样把他往门口推。Ginger这才发现他没有穿着他那件皮衣，而是换了一件卡其色的外套。在被推出门之前他看见了那件皮衣——在房间的另一侧，披在那个男人身上，罩住了他的半张脸，只露出了那头金发。</p><p>随即他的后脑上就挨了一巴掌，眼冒金星的同时他只听见Crash说——</p><p>“走吧，Ginger。今天可是你的幸运日。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*注：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>1.西瓦拉多大决战（Silverado）：1985年西部片，四个枪手勇闯被一个邪恶警长控制的小镇的故事。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>